dblegacyfandomcom-20200216-history
Stats and Rank Ups
Here is the page governing Stats, Rank Ups and General Combat Stats Stats are the primary thing determining your character's effectiveness in battle! Each character starts off with 34 stat points, and you get stat points every level. The number of stat points you get per level increases with Rank Up. The Stat Points you get per level adds onto your Total Stats. It eventually starts getting more expensive to increase each stat. From stats 1-10, it takes 1 SP each. From stats 11-20, it takes 2 SP each. From stats 21-30, it takes 3 SP each. From stats 31-40, it takes 4 SP each. From stats 41-50, it takes 5 SP each. There are many different types of stats, and the one you invest the most SP in will determine what kind of fighter your character is. Strength '''is the hand to hand stat. It determines the power behind your physical blows, the effectiveness of blocks and how fast you can hit someone if they are within range. '''Speed '''determines how fast your reaction is, your dodging speed, and your movement speed. '''Ki Levels '''determine how much ki you have in your body. Ki Level determines Ki Points, and the equation to calculate ki points is '''50 + (Ki Level * 5). '''For example, if you have a Ki Level of 8, then you have 90 Ki Points. '''Ki Power '''determines the power behind Ki attacks and abilities, non-damaging super moves and how fast those attacks are. '''Endurance '''determines general durability and health points. To calculate health points, you use '''100 + (Endurance * 10) These are the average stats per RU. In battle, everyone knows several basic moves, shown here. Strength and Ki Power determine the power behind hand to hand combat, and basic ki blasts. When someone reaches a health level of 0, they pass out. When their Ki Points reach 0, they become incredibly exhuasted and almost unable to fight. In basic combat, the two pivotal stats for attack are Strength and Ki Power. Rank Ups Rank Upgrades are acheived once the user has reached a certain level. There are a total of 8 Rank Upgrades avaliable. *Level 1 - Beginner *Level 7 - Adept *Level 14 - Enhanced *Level 21 - Master *Level 28 - Supreme *Level 35 - Ultimate Rank Upgrades can be used to obtain: *Special Weapons/Equipment *Transformations *Fusion Dance *Magic Materialization *Ki Drain *Health Drain *Healing *More to come... (We are welcome to any more suggestions!) Many things are Rank Up restricted, so be sure to keep track and chose wisely! General Combat Rules Combat is a turn based system. The turn is either determined by the player's speed, or by the person who attacks first. Most combat is overseen by a mod, but random spars do not have to be. When combat is overseen, the overseer gives the turn order, and then the players make their move. All moves must be phrased as attempts, and the overseer will determine the outcome of those actions.